1880
by Gear's Girl
Summary: Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the Bsquad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ Ch. 9 is up!
1. Time Warped

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review!**_

**Bold lettering new paragraph**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ch. 1 Time Warped**

**The **creature called Time-Warp roamed the quiet mid-night streets of New Tech City; he was under the orders of Parfindros, an evil spirit dammed for all eternity. Parfindros' latest scheme was to overtake the city of New Tech and then the world. He had gotten the memo from the evil lords before him warning him of the meddling Power Rangers; but like all the evils before him, he laughed in their faces and said that he was undefeatable and the power rangers would fall into submission before him and surrender. Time-Warps' power was to create time portals and send either himself or in this case his ordered targets into them.

"Time-Warp," barked Parfindros' voice. "Stop being so sneaky, make your presence known. The quicker this is done, the quicker we can get started on phase two."

"Yes Master," said Time-Warp as he dutifully began firing fire balls at random.

"**Rangers** report to the Command Center at once!" rang Kat Manx's voice rang though the corridors of the SPD Academy. The four sleepy rangers of the B-squad raced into the Command Center. Sky Tate, the 21-year-old red ranger was wearing a snug grey t-shirt and a red and navy plaid pajama pants, his short spiky light brown hair was pushed all over in one direction. Bridge Carson, the newly 20-year-old blue ranger was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a green SPD t-shirt, thick grey socks and sporting a case of major bed head with a pillow crease pressed into his cheek. Elizabeth Delgado or Z as everyone called her was the squad's 19-year-old yellow ranger, she was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt, and a pair of light green pajama pants with little yellow duckies all over them, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Sydney Drew, the 19-year-old pink ranger, her curly blonde hair sported two pigtail braids and a cute matching light blue Capri style pants with pink elephants printed all over them and a pink wife beater tank top. All looked grumpy from being woken up from their sleep.

"This better be good Commander," said Sydney in a no-nonsense tone. "I was in the middle of my beauty sleep."

"Well then we must alert the evil villains of your sleep schedule then Cadet Drew," replied Commander Cruger. The rest of the rangers laughed while their pink ranger scowled; then returned their attention to Cruger.

"What seems to be the matter Commander?" asked Sky.

"There is a creature in sector 15 causing destruction to the surrounding area," said Commander Cruger. "I want you to go down and bring him in."

Sky looked at his pink, blue, and yellow counterparts.

"Ready?" he said pulling out his morpher.

"Ready!" cried his counterparts. "SPD Emergency!"

"**Hey **you ugly creature thing!" said the SPD Pink Ranger to Time-Warp. "You disturbed our sleep, and so you better cooperate and let us take you in for custody."

"Well I am sorry, little miss," said Time-Warp. "But I can't comply to your wishes, because it interferes with my master's plan."

"You're pretty wordy for a destructive creature!" said the SPD Yellow Ranger. "And since you are pretty talkative, you can entertain your cell mates. If you don't come with us peacefully…"

Time-Warp fired a fireball at the rangers.

"Then we will have to take you in by force," said the SPD Red Ranger. The rangers drew their weapons and assumed their fighting stances. "Rangers, let's take him down, before he causes any more damage," the Red Ranger added.

The rangers charged Time-Warp and he blasted them back. The rangers fell to the ground heavily.

"Everyone okay?" asked the red ranger.

"Great," replied the yellow and blue rangers.

"I think I broke a nail," said the pink ranger.

"You'll live Pinkie," said the yellow ranger as the red ranger said,

"I'll take you to the spa tomorrow Syd."

The rangers charged Time-Warp again and he blasted them again but this time into a time portal.

**A/N:** Please Review! What did you think?


	2. Where Are We, Correction When Are We?

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review!

* * *

**_

**Ch. 2- Where Are We, Correction When Are We?**

**The **rangers fell screaming and yelling through the time portal. The crashed into the hard snowy ground unmorphed, or in the pink and red rangers' cases the icy swollen river. Bridge sat up with a groan and quickly checked himself over for any injuries.

"Z! Sky! Syd! Where are you?" he cried standing up and brushing as best as he could the snow off his pajamas.

"Not so loud Bridge," said Z rubbing her head as she came over a mound of snow where she had landed. Bridge ran over and hugged her; Z hugged him back before asking, "Are my pupils dilated?"

Bridge looked at Z's eyes and then after a moment said,

"Each beautiful brown orb is fine."

Z blushed and said,

"Where are Syd and Sky?"

Bridge and Z looked around frantically for their friends.

"There in the water!" exclaimed Bridge as he saw Sky frantically paddling toward a large rock that was in the middle of the swollen river and Sydney trying to keep her head out of the water as the rushing river swept and pummeled her tiny body down the river. Sky latched onto the rock with one arm and snagged Sydney's right ankle as the river swept her by him, unfortunately, his quick motion caused the poor girl's body to slam against the rock, she cried out in pain.

"Syd!" Sky cried. "Hang on, I've got you!" Sky slowly moved his grip up her leg until he was able to get a secure hold on the waistband of her thin pajama pants, then he drew her in and Sydney latched her arms tightly around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked the shivering pink ranger who clung to his front.

"Fine, just freezing cold," Sydney barely managed out though her chattering teeth. With one hand Sky pushed a clump of her wet blonde hair off her forehead and out of her face, he studied her big blue eyes for signs of a concussion, seeing none he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I know," said Sky. "Me too. Now let me figure how to get us out of this icy water."  
"Bridge! Z!" Sky yelled over the roar of the river as a forceful wave of water slammed into Sky and Sydney slamming them into the rock they were clinging to, Sydney cried out in pain. "Bridge do you see that long plank of wood, the one that is part of that fence over there?"

"This one?" yelled Bridge as he and Z lifted the fence railing from the posts and made their way over to the rivers edge.

"Yeah," said Sky. "Feed it out us. Syd, babe, I want you to switch on to my back." Sydney reattached herself in the exact same position as before but to Sky's back instead. Sky grabbed hold of the fence railing. "Bridge! Z! I want you guys to retract the rail while I pull us in. Syd is shaking like crazy and I don't know how much longer she can hold on." Sky let go of the rock and clung to the rail with both hands, then slowly started to haul himself and Sydney toward the riverbank, moving his hands one over the other as Bridge and Z moved backward pulling the rail with them.

**Finally,** Sky and Sydney reached the bank of the river, they collapsed in the snow exhausted, soaked to the bone, and their wet pajamas clung to them like a second skin. Bridge and Z ran over to them.

"Are you two okay?" asked Z them.

"We're fine," said Sky. "Just cold and shaken, and probably bruised."

"Stop being so macho Sky," chattered Sydney as she huddled against Sky. "You are s-s-s-sh-h-hiver-r-ring just as bad as I am Sky."

"You both are freezing," said Z, then looking Sky in the eye said, "Just because you are our leader and you are a guy, do not hide the fact that you are freezing, aching, weak, and feeling exhausted. We are all cold, what we need to do is to figure out where we are, --"

"Don't you mean when we are?" interrupted Bridge. "I mean for all we know we could be in the middle ages."

"That too," said Z. "But continuing what I was saying, is that we need to find a shelter that is preferably warm and dry."

"A-a-agr-r-r-eed," chattered Sky from his huddled position in the snow.

"Now I think that I saw some tracks over by the fence when took the railing. It is probably in our best interest to follow those tracks," said Z.

"W-wh-hat t-t-type of t-t-t-tracks w-w-w-were they?" asked Sydney pulling her body closer to Sky's for warmth.

"Human," said Z. "I saw the shoe marks."

"Then let's go," said Sky mustering up all his strength to sound strong. Bridge pulled Sky and Syd up to their feet where Sydney promptly collapsed back to the snow, her strength to stand zapped. Bridge picked her up and held her bridal style. Z took Sky's right arm and draped it around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his waist so that she fully supported his wait, Sky leaned against her without protest. They trekked off across the snow following the tracks.

"**Wait,"** called Z. "We need to go slower Sky can't keep this pace up." They stopped. "How is Syd doing?"

"Not good," Bridge admitted looking down at the barely conscious girl huddled in his arms, it was not helping the fact that it had begun to snow again and the wind was beginning to blow fiercely. "How are you and Sky doing?"

"I can barely feel my feet," Sky chattered. "My leg joints are stiffening as well. It's getting harder to walk." He was leaning heavily on Z.

"I'm chilled," said Z. "But I am used to the cold and thin clothing. How are you doing Bridge?"

"I've been better. I keep having to pinch Syd in the arm to keep her from falling asleep. I'm glad I have my thick socks on," said Bridge. "How far do you think we've gone?"

"I'm not sure," said Z. "At the most 10 miles. Our morphers aren't working."

Sky's legs gave out and his sudden weight shift knocked him and Z into the snow. Sky's strength had finally dissipated and he was now in the same state as Sydney. Bridge shifted Sydney's body so that he was holding her with one arm and pulled Z up.

"Here, take Syd," he said. "I'll carry Sky."

Z took Sydney into her arms bridal style and accepted a kiss at the temple from Bridge. He then pulled Sky up into a firefighter's lift so that he could carry him, looking at Z, she nodded and the two took up the trek again into the whirling snow.

**"I think** I see smoke up ahead," Bridge cried excitedly an hour later, he jerked his head toward the thin wisps of smoke coming out of what looked like a mound of snow.

Z squinted at the wisps escaping from the mound that was about 100 yards away. "I think that's a farmhouse or cabin ahead." She shifted Sydney's weight in her arms and jostled the girl conscious eliciting a moan from the girl's lips.

"Let's hope they're friendly and willing to take in some weary travelers," said Bridge. "Sky's starting to get heavy."

"So is Syd," said Z.

They trudged through the snow to the mound of snow which was actually a cabin covered in snow. Bridge knocked on the door. The door swung open and Z gasped,

"Jack!"

**A/n: Yes, I am mean. Please Review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Hi, I’m Bridge Carson this is my wife

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review!

* * *

**_

**Ch. 3 –Hi, I'm Bridge Carson this is my wife Elizabeth our cabin got robbed…**

**"Excuse **me but do I know you ma'm?" asked the man who looked like Jack Landers.

"Jackson? Who's at the door?" asked the voice of an older woman.

"Hi, I'm Bridge Carson this is my wife Elizabeth, we got robbed and kicked out of our cabin the bandit did a number on our two friends the Tates," said Bridge quickly.

"I'm Jackson Landry; you must be some of the newer folks that have moved into the town. Forgive my manners come on in, "said Jackson, "Allow me, Thomas come help!" Jackson took Sydney out of Z's arms and the man called Thomas came and took Sky from Bridge.

"Jackson, don't leave those poor folk out in the snow," said the old woman coming to the door and pulling both Z and Bridge into the warm cabin. "I'm Jackson's Mama, you can call me Mama, everyone does, Sara, come take Mr. and Mrs. Carson was it?" Z nodded shooting a look at Bridge. "And get them out of these clothes and into something warm." A young girl of fifteen appeared and said,

"If you would come with me."

"Don't you two worry about your friends we'll take care of them, just you get nice and warm," said Mama. Mama then went into the kitchen to investigate how the other two strangers were fairing. Sydney and Sky were both deathly pale and unconscious.

"Jackson, ride out get Dr. Sampson," Mama instructed. "Alice, dear start heating the water. Catherine, help me get these poor people out of their wet clothes and into some warm nightclothes. I think they will be just fine, poor folks probably got dumped in the river."

**Z **was led back out into the main part of the cabin, having been changed into a long flannel nightdress and had a thick woolen blanket wrapped around her. Sara told her to sit in the chair close to the fire and to put her feet in the tub of warm water, she was then handed a tea cup of hot ginger tea and was instructed to drink it all. Bridge was led out soon after also wrapped in a thick wool blanket and was told to do the same as Z.

"Your wife Elizabeth?" said Z in a hushed tone once they were left alone.

"I panicked," said Bridge. "It seemed like a plausible explanation at the time. I could have said that you were married to Sky."

Z made a face, and Bridge smiled. The two of them sipped their tea. It felt good to be warm.

"How do you think Syd and Sky are?" Z asked after awhile in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure," said Bridge. "I can still sense them, so they are not dead."

Z gave Bridge a look and said,

"I'm serious Bridge, I think Sky was a lot worse then he let on. And Syd probably has a horrible case of hypothermia or worse…"

Bridge set his teacup down then standing up went over, picked Z up, and then sat down again with her on his lap with both their feet in the tub of warm water. Z wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"It's going to be okay Z," he said softly holding her close and trying to think optimistic thoughts. The door to the cabin opened and Jackson and another man entered and went into the kitchen.

**About **an hour or so, later the man that had come in with Jackson came out talking quietly to Mama.

"If those two hadn't made it to your house when they did, then they wouldn't have been so lucky. They will be fine within a week or two, but for the meantime, just keep then warm and rested. Keep them in bed for about four days; I will come back then to check on them then. Both of them are going to be feverish, but that is just their bodies returning to a normal temperature. The girl has some bruises on her back that I am concerned about as well as the mild case of frostbite on her hands. As for the boy, were just lucky that he is alive. He has severe frostbite on his feet and a case of hypothermia. Both of them are lucky to be alive. I know that they will be just fine in your care. If anything takes a turn for the worse have one of your boys ride out and get me."

"Thank you Dr. Sampson, we'll be in touch," said Mama as she closed the door after the man.

"Mama?" Z asked in a timid voice.

"Yes, honey child?" said Mama coming over to Z and Bridge.

"Are Sydney and Sky going to be okay?" asked Z fearful of the response.

"Yes, child, they are going to be just fine. It will take some time, but they are going to be just fine," said Mama patting Z on the head and giving her a hug.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Please Review!**

**A/N: Sorry it is short but I was having some issues with writing it. Next Chapter will be much longer.**


	4. The Healing Process

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review! Thanks for the reviews so far. This chapter is a mainly a focus on Z.

* * *

**_

**Ch.4: The Healing Process**

**Z** awoke with a start and was surprised to find herself wrapped in Bridge's arms lying on the same pallet under the same thick quilt and blankets. Bridge was still asleep so from her position she surveyed the scene, she and Bridge were between a fireplace, which boasted a roaring fire and a short bed. The short bed seemed to be composed of a large wooden box/crate that elevated it from the floor, a straw-tick mattress, a massive layer of thick blankets and quilts two pillows and two people sleeping in it. It took her awhile to realize that the two people were Sydney and Sky, they looked so pale and lifeless as she stared at them the night's events came crashing back and she gasped.

"Z, what's wrong?" Bridge murmured sleepily as he looked at her. Z snuggled into Bridge's arms and said,

"I remember, it is all real, we're somewhere in the past…"

"Shh, shh," said Bridge as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll figure something out; right now we need to rest to regain our strength." Z nodded and the two were soon fast asleep.

**Bridge **and Z sat side by side watching over Sydney and Sky as they lay pale and motionless slept. Z sat in a rocking chairscribbling on a piece of paper her report of the happenings since they had been time-warped.

"Sara?" she asked.

"Yes ma'm?" said the girl.

"Is today the 27th or 28th of December?" Z asked.

"Today is Thursday, December 28th of the year 1880," replied Sara.

"Thank you," said Z scribbling down the information. Sara left the room and headed into the kitchen.

"1880?" Z whispered to Bridge in shock.

"Wow!" said Bridge. "We're in like the beginning of the industrialization period. Look Syd's not so deathly pale anymore!"

"Unfortunately Sky still is," said Z playing with the soft fabric of her period style dress.

"You look beautiful," said Bridge earnestly then in a lower voice, he added. "Even if you are wearing three pounds of undergarments." Z playfully hit his arm and cracked a small smile, before returning to writing up her report.

**Sydney** twitched and moaned in her sleep.

"Z, Z, Z look," said Bridge shaking her awake.

"What?" said Z awaking with a start where she had fallen asleep curled up in a rocking chair.

"Syd's regaining consciousness! I think, I mean she twitched and moaned," said Bridge.

"But did she open her eyes?" asked Z. Bridge shook his head. "What about Sky?"

"Nothing," said Bridge. "No change."

"Bridge, do you think Cruger and Kat are looking for us?" Z asked.

"You bet your bottom dollar they are!" said Bridge and gave Z a loud smacking kiss on the mouth. Z sat their in shock with her mouth gaping.

**A/N: you know what to do, and yes bridge's last line is uber corny.**


	5. Looking and Waiting

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review!**_

**_A/N: The bold words are scene changes._**

**Ch. 5: Looking and Waiting **

**"Anything** new yet, Kat?" asked Commander Cruger as he entered the command center where Kat Manx and Boom were slaving over the various computers. Kat looked up from the bank of computers with tired eyes, and said,

"We were finally able to identify the creature that the rangers fought two nights ago."

Cruger nodded and said,

"Let's hear it."

"The creature's called Time-Warp, and ironically its mutant ability is to create time portals, in which he either escapes or sends his victims into," replied Kat.

"You'd think that, you know being an evil creature you'd be able to come up with a more you know creative name," Boom piped up from his station. "I mean Time-Warp, what kind of name is that, if I were a creature with that power I would call myself…"

"Boom!" scolded Cruger and Kat.

"Sorry!" Boom yelped sheepishly.

"What else?" asked Cruger.

"Time-warp is a freelance creature works for who ever pays the highest. He is currently works for Parfindros. Time-Warp's other listed power is fireballs. We've been replaying the rangers' battle against Time-Warp and we have established that he has sent them through a time portal," said Kat. "Except we haven't figured out when they have been sent to."

"I see," said Cruger.

"I have Boom tracing the energy residue that was left behind in order to hopefully find them," said Kat.

Cruger nodded and said,

"Keep up the good work. Try to contact Time Force. I'll check back in a couple of hours."

**1880s…**

**Z** sat in a rocking chair next to Sydney rocking slowly back and forth watching over her friends. Sydney was shaking under the covers and moaning, and her eyelids would flutter from time to time. Sky however only became paler to the fact he was practically transparent. Z could barely force herself to look at Sky for she feared he was only getting worse. Bridge had gone to help Jackson with some chores as to relieve himself from Z's onslaught of emotions.

**Bridge** raked some hay from a hayloft above into a stall where Jackson spread it out for the horses to sleep on.

"So tell me Mr. Carson," said Jackson. "How long have you and your wife been married?"

"Uh…um not long, Mr. Landry, just a couple of days actually," said Bridge.

"Well I guess a congratulations is an order," said Jackson. "And call me Jackson. Mr. Landry makes me feel old. I just turned 21, so I've got a good long time ahead of me. So tell me how you, and I am assuming the Tates, came all this way to Silver Hills."

"Um, well…" started Bridge.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. From the Diary of Elizabeth Delgado pt1

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them comming!**_

_**A/N: Bold lettering is start of new paragraph.

* * *

**_

**Ch. 6: From the diary of Elizabeth Delgado "Carson" pt.1**

**December 30, 1880**

**I** have never been one for journaling, but I figure since I have nothing else to do right now but to sit and watch over Syd and Sky, I might as well take it up as a remembrance of this trip. It is the fourth day since we have been here in 1880, tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and it will be 1881. Sydney finally awoke today and Mama came and bathed her and then put her back to bed, poor Syd is now delirious with fever and has no idea what is going on or even where we are. Mama gave her a tonic to drink, a sedative to help Syd sleep. Bridge and I have concluded that Sky is in a coma and, hopefully, this is for the better, he still is frightfully pale and his athletic body is starting to melt away to just skin and bones, his cheeks are hollow and he looks like death. Mama rubs a salve on his lips and massages his arms and legs twice a day so that the muscles don't become completely useless and to help aid in the body's blood circulation. Bridge has thrown himself into helping with the chores; I think that this is his way of coping with all that is going on.

It has become a great comfort to go to bed with Bridge, to share the same pallet and quilt. At first, it was awkward and strange, but now I look forward to it, he gives me a sense of security and safety, kind of, like how Jack did when we were living on the streets. Waking up in Bridge's arms makes me feel loved and have a sense of hope for the day ahead. Oh, Bridge also has this thing that he does when we are lying on our pallet trying to fall asleep, he kiss all of my exposed skin, meaning my hands and neck and face, it's really…I don't know romantic and what can I say Bridge kind of grows on you.

Speaking of Jack, the Landry family has been terribly kind to us, in our intrusion to their 1880's way of life. Sara, Jackson's sister has taken to teaching me to knit, she was shocked to find out that I didn't know how to do it, but since I am such a quick study she has come to the conclusion that in this state of trauma I have merely forgotten. The Landry family consists of Mama, Jackson, his brother Thomas, his wife Alice, his sisters Catherine and Sara, Catherine's husband Michael, and Jackson's two children a two-year old named, get this, Elizabeth! and an eight month old baby boy named Ethan.

Bridge must have told Jackson some tale about the four of us because Jackson is letting me and Bridge use his old bachelor homestead, which is on the eastside of the barn for tomorrow night. Okay so the story that Bridge told Jackson is this, the four of us are from Missouri and we decided to come west to seek our fortunes; we came to Silver Hills because it looked like a good place to settle down and start a family and all. So according to Bridge we have been married for a little over four days and the Tates (Syd and Sky) have been married for about a month, which I guess is accurate because in our time they have been dating for about a month.

Sara has offered to watch over Syd and Sky along with Mama so that I can take tomorrow night off to spend some quality time with my husband, as Mama said by the time she was my age she was pregnant with Jackson, I could only blush at what she said. What can I say I'm kind of nervous, hopefully with the three pounds of undergarments on if Bridge and I lose are senses hopefully while we're shedding the layers of clothes our sense will come back to us.

Z

**_A/N: Please Review!_**


	7. From the diary of Elizabeth Delgado pt2

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review!

* * *

**_

**Ch. 7: From the diary of Elizabeth Delgado "Carson" pt.2**

**January 1, 1881**

**I **love Bridge Carson! Plain and simple! I have no problem with being Mrs. Bridge Carson. Okay so last night, let me start from the beginning. Catherine and Alice took great pride and fun in dressing me for last night, I am about the same size as Alice, so she put me into her gold party dress, which is beautiful, and I can't even describe it. But Alice said I looked like a beautiful glowing star or candle. As I was leaving, Catherine slipped a small packet into my hand with the instructions to take it in the morning. So, after I was primped the ladies wrapped me up in a super warm coat with veils and scarves galore, Jackson escorted me to the little homestead where Bridge was waiting. The homestead was toasty warm and sparkling clean. We had a delicious dinner of roasted chicken. Then afterwards we sat in twin rocking chairs talking about all that has happened. I told him how I was glad that Syd was awake even though she was delirious with fever. And how I was fearful of Sky's condition to the point I thought he should die any day now. I was near in tears now so Bridge lifted me into his lap to comfort me, whispering to me that every thing will be okay and we'll return to our time eventually. Then the next thing I know is that we are kissing and my dress is on the floor and I'm down to undergarment and everything feels just so right…

When I woke up this morning I was laying in Bridge's arms wearing our birthday suits. I remember he was incredibly gentle and almost apologetic afterwards. He was babbling as he always does when he has an emotion overdrive. Sex with Bridge is…indescribable, I mean I've slept with other guys but none have been so gentle, caring, passionate, and loving in the process of making love as Bridge has…This morning when Bridge awoke he gives me this adorable sleepy smile before he kisses my bare shoulder. It's the little things that Bridge does that makes me realize how much I love him.

Call me odd, but I'm almost glad that Syd is delirious because I think she would not know what to do or be able to handle the fact that for the past week she has been lying next to a comatose Sky. I've seen how she reacts when Sky gets hurt in battle…its good she doesn't know what is going on.

Z

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Sydney Awakes

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review! Thanks for the support and comments!

* * *

**_

**Ch. 8: Sydney Awakes**

**S**ydney awoke screaming, she had awakened to find another body next to her, more so to find a pale unconscious Sky lying next to her.

"Syd, stop screaming," Bridge said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, calm down."

"Where are we?" Sydney asked in a hushed whisper her eyes wild with fright. "What's going on?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Z asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Z, what are you wearing? Why didn't Sky wake when I screamed?" Sydney whispered in a scared voice.

"Never mind that right now," said Z in a soft calm tone. "You need to tell us what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being rudely awaken to go and fight a creature…I remember fighting the creature…I remember getting hit with a blast…And now waking up in a strange place in the same bed as my boyfriend, who appears to be unconscious," Sydney replied after a moment. "In between that is a blank. Now please tell me what is going on."

"You must not scream or shriek on what we are about to tell you," said Z. Sydney nodded and cast a glance at Sky.

"We got hit by another blast by Time-Warp and got sent into a time portal. We landed unmorphed in the snow, well Z and I did, you and Sky landed an icy swollen river. Once we finally got you and Sky onto the riverbank, you were soaked to the bone and shivering. You were too wet and chilled to walk and so I carried you. Sky, being how he is, was determined to walk, and so he did with Z's help. The temperature dropped as we walked and it began to snow fiercely again. When we got about ten miles, Sky collapsed and you were barely conscious, so Z carried you and I Sky. We made it to where we are now," said Bridge. "The man who answered the door is most likely an ancestor of Jack's. You two were unconscious and we all were chilled to the bone, you two were taken into the kitchen and a doctor was sent for. Z and I were changed into dry clothes and then warmed by the fire. You and Sky were brought out after the doctor left, changed into warm dry clothes and laid in bed by the fire. You to have been unconscious ever since, well you woke up and have been delirious with fever for about three days; it's been a week now. We have learned that we are in Silver Hills and that the year is 1881. We arrived in 1880. Sky is in a coma, which is why he didn't wake up when you screamed." Sydney stared blankly her mouth open in shock.

"Bridge told Jackson that we had been robbed and that the robbers knocked you two unconscious," said Z her hands playing with the hunter green skirt of her dress. "Bridge also said that we were all married, me and Bridge, and you and Sky." Sydney's eyes filled with tears and she cried in Bridge's arms.

**S**ydney lay curled up as far as she could on her side of the bed, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She could not believe what was and had happened, _stranded in 1881, were Kat and Doggie even looking for them, oh god her poor Sky lay in a coma._

"I just want to go home," Sydney whispered to herself.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	9. Contact with Time Force

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review! Thanks for all the reviews keep them comming!

* * *

**_

**Ch. 9 Contact with Time Force**

**"W**hoa!" exclaimed Boom as he awoke with a start as various machines started beeping wildly in the lab. "Uh Dr. Manx you might want to get in here!"

Kat Manx and Cruger entered the lab quickly. Kat hurried over to one of the beeping monitors and tapped in a command.

"Captain Scott, this is Dr. Kat Manx of Space Patrol Delta, New Tech City, Earth station of the year 2026, I read you," Kat spoke to the monitor via a headset.

"Hello Dr. Manx this is Captain Jennifer Scott of Time Force, year 30026, we received a transmission over the time waves requesting Time Force assistance," replied the woman on the screen of the monitor, she was in her late 20s maybe early 30s with straight mahogany colored hair pulled back into a no-nonsense pony tail and wearing a crisp white Time Force uniform.

"Yes, that is correct," said Cruger coming over and donning a second headset. "I am Commander Cruger of the SPD New Tech Earth station. Our power rangers were battling a creature called Time-Warp and amidst the battle, our rangers disappeared. We believe that they have been sent through a time portal. It has been a week in a half since the battle. We require Time Force's assistance and advanced technology in locating them."

"I see," said Captain Scott. "I shall have to discuss the matter with my cohorts and I shall get back to you shortly. Captain Jennifer Scott, signing off."

"Do you think that they will actually help us?" Boom asked aloud more so to himself than to Kat and Cruger.

"I certainly hope so," said Kat as Cruger said,

"Of course they will."

"So how do we know about Time Force anyways since they are from the future," Boom thought allowed.

"Do you recall you ranger history course on the Time Force power rangers of the year 2000?" Cruger asked.

"Not really sir," said Boom. "Ranger History was not my strong suite, and I think I was dropped before the ranger history course got that far."

"Captain Scott looks really familiar," Boom mused.

"She is Cadet Carson's great granddaughter. And we are not going to tell anyone, are we Boom?" said Kat.

"Tell anyone what?" said Boom.

"Nothing," said Kat.

"So if Time Force comes through," said Boom. "Who is going to rescue the rangers?"

**

* * *

A/N: Whoo! finaly updated with a chapter, a short one but packed with much forshadow. Please Review!**


	10. From the Diary of Sydney Drew pt1

**1880**

**Summery:** Power Rangers SPD. Post Endings pt.2. A new villain sucks the B-squad rangers through a time portal to the time of 1880 ad. Will the rangers survive? And a special appearance by an old friend. SS BZ

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own SPD or any of their affiliates I only own Time-Warp and any other character that is non-spd._

_**A/N: Please Review!**_

_**A/N: Sorry it is so short but i've been busy with college and stuff.

* * *

**_

**Ch. 10 From the Diary of Sydney Drew "Tate" part 1**

_January 5, 1881_

_Dear Diary,_

_So guess what, I'm stuck in the year 1881! That's right145 years in the past…nail polish and cell phones have yet to be invented. SPD doesn't even exist, there haven't even been the first earth ranger team (see Cruger, I did pay attention in the ranger history class)! So according to Z and bridge I've been unconscious for about like 2 weeks and Sky is still unconscious! We don't even have decent medical technology like, oh I don't know Life Support or even and oxygen nasal cannon! We don't even know if Sky is still alive! Bridge says he still is because he can still sense his aura and he said even though his aura is not as strong as it normally is it is still there… He's a fighter and will pull through this, I know he will…he has to right?...I mean he can't just die out here can he? He'll be alive when we get back to 2026 right? Because technically we don't exist, so how can we die if we don't exist yet? I sound like Bridge…Sky has to survive…he just has to…I don't know what I will do without him…_

_Syd

* * *

_

**_A/N: Please Review!_**


End file.
